Faking It
by marymills
Summary: -ON BREAK- An AU story where Emma Swan, an eternate loner and a successful editor in Seattle publishing house, is forced to find a partner within hours before she visits her parents and old friends in her hometown Storybrooke. What if Emma, desperate for a fake girlfriend, bumps into a prostitute Regina, desperate for money and a place to stay?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Emma Swan was a loner. Everyone knew that. The teachers in her grammar school, the neighbors she used to see every day for eighteen years till the moment she left for university in Seattle, Washington. Also her parents knew that. Each time they phoned to each other, the question that followed after 'how have you been?' was 'has anyone swept you off your feet lately?' Emma always referred to this sentence as David Nolan's favorite line.

Emma's loneliness was never a problem to her, but it was a problem to her parents. Because she visited her parents every summer during her time at the Seattle University and she never, not even once, brought a partner with her. Her sexuality was no mystery. Whole Storybrooke knew that Emma preferred women over men. And that was no problem, either.

But Emma was now twenty-six year old, an editor at a famous publishing house in Seattle, money was never an issue, and she was happy with her sporadic one night stands. According to her parents, she could never be truly happy without a partner. Wanting to stop her parents' worries, she answered, for the first time ever, the David Nolan's favorite line with a positive reply. Because what could possibly happen when she wasn't supposed to visit Storybrooke for almost a year?

Who would have thought that her parents talked to the boss of the publishing house Emma was working at? That her boss thought she could use a break, packed her with six manuscripts and told her to go visit her hometown?

And now, now Emma Swan was on her way to spend a month in Storybrooke, desperate because she had no girlfriend to show up with, no girlfriend to calm her parents down, no girlfriend who could make her look less like a looser no one wanted to be with…

* * *

**This is just a prologue. I would like to hear from you, guys, if you are interested in reading this story. I have it all planned out, I just need to write it down. I am going to write this anyone, but it's up to you if I post it here or not. So please, tell me your opinions. :)**

**Also, if the summary seems weird to you, I promise it is not as bad as it might look like it. There will be a plenty of fluffy smut. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank you for your comments/follows/favs for the prologue. I am so happy you guys like it. :)**

**I have no beta and I have no interest in having one so please, if you find any mistake, don't hesitate to tell me. I like learning this language as it is not my native.**

**Review are always appreciated! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Emma had half of the way behind her. It was over ten in the night and she was desperate for a break. Emma didn't want to sleep, but she was tired of driving. She kept swearing, angry with herself for being so stupid and taking her car, instead of buying a flight ticket and having much better traveling. But had she decided to use American Airlines, she would have probably been in Storybrooke by now. And since there was a way to delay her arrival to her hometown, she gladly took it.

When the small motel appeared at the side of the road, there was no hesitation as she pulled over and stepped out of her car. She had quite a nice car; not too expensive, but not exactly cheap, either. Most people - mostly men, but women as well - looked at her vehicle when she drove by. So it was not a surprise to her when she received an immediate attention. She gripped her keys tightly, preparing the tear gas. But no one dared to come closer. She walked around the men sitting on the bench, drinking beer, around four girls who were curiously eyeing her. She realized they were prostitutes, obviously looking for rich clients.

Emma stepped in the motel. The receptionist offered her "the best room" available although Emma was sure the room was no different from the others. The man, just as everybody else, smelled money in the air.

"I just need to use the toilet!"

"No way! No homeless whores in this establishment!"

Emma turned around to see the source of the yelling. In front of the door leading to the toilet was standing a tall men, blocking the way to a woman. Emma didn't see her face, only her short dark raven hair, tiny tank top and a skirt. She had a toned, but slim body. If she wasn't dressed like that, Emma wouldn't even think she was a prostitute.

Her naturally generous side fought her stubbornness to stay away from it, and before she could realize it, Emma was standing right next to the brunette, gazing at the man in front of them.

"She's with me," Emma said. Then she finally looked at the woman's face and it took her breath away. The brunette was simply gorgeous; she had brown eyes, endless wells of emotions she kept hidden so well. She had full, red lips, covered with cherry lipstick. She was so beautiful.

In the brown eyes was no surprise as the woman gazed the blonde up and down. "I am?"

"Yes," Emma said and smiled at the man who didn't believe her at all.

"Look, lady, I know this whore. She sells her body outside every evening for about a month now. There is no way you can tell me she-"

"I am not telling you she is not a whore. I am telling you she's here with me." Emma raised her eyebrow at him meaningfully.

"Oh." His face, when the realization hit him, was just priceless. He only managed to stumble aside to free the door to the toilet. Emma caught the woman's arm, not oblivious to the wince she received from the brunette, and pulled her inside the toilet.

Emma stood next to the washbasin as the other woman stepped inside another door to do what she had to. "You're welcome," Emma called, not trying to sound bitterly, but she was sure it was obvious in her voice.

The brunette walked out and pierced her with her gaze. "Please, don't act like you did it for anyone, but yourself. Should I get on my knees and thank you properly?" She then proceeded to wash her hands.

"I wanted to help you. I just don't get why you can't use the toilet when it's free and you obviously help them to gain money with your job. That's all. I'm not expecting anything from you."

The crystal honesty in the blonde's tone was a surprise to the brunette. She smirked and was about to go back to her job when she heard loud voices from outside.

"Sir, you can't go there. These are female toilets. Sir!"

"Is she there? She is there, isn't she? I am going to kill her!" Someone started hitting the door as if trying to break it down. "I'll kill you! Do you hear me, slut?! No fucking client will save you in there, Regina. I'll wait here."

Emma turned around and looked at the woman, Regina. Those big brown eyes were filled with fear and it was like an iron fist gripped her heart and crushed it. She recognized the moment Regina just gave up. She was going to stay there till the man got in...

"Come with me," Emma whispered.

"I'm not -"

"Be quiet and follow me." Emma took Regina's hand again and led her to the back door. Regina kept wondering what made her listen to the blonde. She didn't know her, she had no reason to trust her. Maybe it was the reality - the fact that she was too close to death to be calm.

Suddenly they were outside and Emma was leading Regina to her car. Quietly opening the door, she pushed her inside. The brunette naturally wanted to fight her, but as she considered her options - going with a blonde female stranger, who just helped her, was much better than staying there and risking her life with that psychotic male possessive asshole.

As the blonde drove away from the motel, happy she didn't pay for her room, her heart was beating way too fast. She was driving to her parents' without a girlfriend, but with a hooker next to her. Her problems just got even bigger.

* * *

The silence in the car was deafening. Neither of the women was able to speak up. Emma was too upset about her current situation and Regina just didn't know what to say. It had been a long time since she'd believed in humans' generosity therefore she was assuming the blonde would want something in return for the saving.

"Motel Mona Lisa - 3km" was written on a board next to the road. Both emerald and chocolate eyes gazed at it. Regina realized her part was coming and she turned around a bit to look at the stranger next to her.

It was as if she looked at the woman for the first time. She'd had a few female clients, but this woman was extraordinarily beautiful, of all of them, men and women. Maybe her job could finally be pleasant.

"How much will you pay me?" Regina asked, staring at the blonde curiously.

Emma widened her eyes and stole a glance at the brunette. "You want to do your job now?"

Regina shrugged. "I need money. So?"

"I'll tell you later," Emma murmured just as they pulled over in front of the motel. There were no hookers standing outside, no guys scrutinizing her car. This place looked much better.

"You'll take my coat. I bet they wouldn't let you in otherwise."

The blonde's voice was suddenly much sharper, demanding. Regina nodded and put on the cloth Emma was giving her. It smells nice, Regina noticed, surprised. They both got out if the car, Emma took her things from the trunk and they walked in the establishment.


	3. Chapter 2

**First, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. I was incredibly busy. I will try to post next chapters asap. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Emma was hesitating as they walked in the room. She couldn't _not_ notice the brunette was incredibly beautiful, but she must have been also shaken up after the incident in the bathroom. How could she be so comfortable with doing her job now?

"Do you prefer some foreplay or are we going to jump right into it?" Regina asked, surprising Emma even more with the nonchalant way she spoke about it. The brunette moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs.

Emma snorted, putting her small suitcase in the corner of the room. "Just to be clear, I am not expecting anything from you. You can go to sleep if you want to."

"Do you not have enough money to pay me?" Regina said, raising her eyebrow to examine the blonde one more time. She looked wealthy, the problem must have laid somewhere else. "No… I don't think money is the issue. Then what could it be?" Regina put her finger on her chin dramatically, raising up and walking towards Emma. "Probably sleeping with a hooker is something to be ashamed of…" The brunette lifted her hand to touch Emma's cheek, but the other woman was faster, catching her wrist in the air.

"Is this the usual way to talk to your client?" Emma whispered watching as a flash of doubt came across the brown eyes. The brunette pressed her lips together, forcing herself to be more careful. The blonde could have been anyone, playing nicely and then turning out badly.

Emma still held Regina's wrist, but her other hand moved up to cup the darker woman's cheek. As she leant forward, Regina's body stiffened with anticipation. "I am going to kiss you now," Emma said quietly. As soon as the brunette nodded, Emma pressed her lips against hers, drowning in the sweet taste of the stranger.

Regina had had many clients during the short time of being a hooker. They were usually very quick, never thinking about her needs as they claimed her body. They pushed her on the bed, or took her in the back seat of their car, or pushed her up against a wall. Emma, however, took her to bathroom after their passionate kissing. Regina was allowed to take care of herself before they continued their activities.

As the warm water splashed on her body, the brunette almost sobbed in gratitude. How much she had missed this. The last few months had been horrible and she hadn't got much comfort to have some time for herself, to actually take care of her own body. Now she couldn't allow herself to feel gratefulness towards the blonde because she had to be careful. And being careful would be hard if she was forced to owe the woman not only this momentary luxury, but also her life.

Emma was pacing across the room, listening to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Regina's profession didn't make her any less of a woman, of course, and had it been a different day, Emma wouldn't have hesitated, but she still couldn't get rid of the feeling that Regina thought she _had to_ do that - which she didn't.

The blonde was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the water stopped. Suddenly the door opened and Regina appeared between them. The sight in front of Emma was breathtaking. The brunette wore nothing but a towel. The tops of her shoulders were glistening with water. Her hair was curly at the ends and her face was clear of any make-up.

"Do you need to borrow some clothes?" Emma asked, her voice hoarse.

Regina snorted. "No, I don't think so." Then she quickly walked to Emma and stopped right in front her.

"Would you like to tear the towel off of me, Miss, or should I just..." Regina started slowly unwrapping the white towel which was the only thing covering her dark skin. Before she could reveal anything intimate, though, Emma caught her wrists and stopped her further moves.

Regina's eyes went wide as she impatiently waited for the blonde's another step.

"My name is Emma," the blonde whispered. "Here," she stepped away from the brunette and withdrew a tank top and shorts from her bag, giving it to her. "Take this."

"I told you – " Regina started protesting, but was quickly silenced by Emma's glare. The blonde wouldn't stop staring at her until she dressed. She was staring right into the brown eyes, ignoring Regina's attempts to seduce her while she was putting the clothes on.

"Lay down and sleep," the blonde softly ordered and went to the bathroom. It was not a clever move, not at all, because the hooker could easily rob her and she would never find her, but some feeling in her gut assured her the brunette would attempt no such thing.

When Emma returned back to the room, Regina was lying under the covers, her eyes wide open. Emma laid down next to her, pulling the covers up under her neck. She moaned softly, happy to finally be able to rest.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" Regina whispered.

"I thought that's what we're doing right now."

"You know what I mean."

Emma sighed. "I don't want to. Not like this. I have slept with a hooker before, but tonight I would feel like I am taking advantage of you."

"People have taken advantage of me before. You wouldn't be the first," Regina said quietly.

Emma clenched her jaw. She wished she had powers to protect every woman on Earth from this. "Why did the guy wanted to kill you today?"

Regina was quiet for a while, thinking about what to say. In the end, she decided to tell the truth. "I refused a client today. He… He thinks I belonged to him, but I don't. I work for myself, but sometimes he tells the people I have sex with that I am working under him and they give money to him, instead of me. The man I was supposed to pleasure today… I slept with him – maybe three times." Regina stopped talking and started taking deep breaths. She blinked rapidly to drive away the tears that were threatening to fall. "He is very cruel. He always hits me and treats me like an animal. I didn't want to go through that again so I told him no today. And then I hid."

The room fell into silence. Regina waited for Emma's reaction and Emma was almost shaking with anger. "You have every right to say no."

Then it was quiet again. It seemed like Emma fell asleep so Regina tried that as well.

"I won't hurt you, Regina. I don't want to hit you or to take advantage of you. I just want you to rest." Emma turned on her side to watch the brunette. "I'll drive you whenever you want tomorrow, okay?"

Regina nodded. "Okay. Good night."

"Night," Emma whispered back.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Emma woke up slightly disoriented. Not because she forgot where she was, or what she had done the day before. It was because she felt a body pressed closely around her, practically on her, and she couldn't quite imagine the brunette doing that, even if just in her sleep.

When she finally opened her eyes, her gaze immediately fell upon dark brown messy hair right in front of her face. Regina had her head on Emma's chest, her arm over Emma's stomach and her leg wrapped firmly around Emma's legs. The blonde swallowed. Regina's breast was pressing right against her own. She almost moaned when she realized her words from the previous evening. "_I don't want to take an advantage of you." _And right there, using the vulnerability and unconsciousness of Regina's deep sleep, she surely would have been doing the thing she had promised not to do.

Taking a deep breath, Emma carefully untangled herself from the brunette's grasp. Regina was still asleep, letting out only a soft sigh as her body disconnected from Emma's. A quiet buzz of a ringing phone filled the room and Emma, desperate not to wake the other woman, hurried to take it.

Once outside of the room, she answered the call from her adoptive mother. "Hey."

"Emma!" her mother exclaimed happily. "Where are you? We are all so excited for you to come!"

"I have still half of the way ahead of me. If everything goes just fine, I should be there in two three days."

"You're talking as if you're travelling alone. What about your girlfriend?" The amount of happiness in her mother's voice as she said 'your girlfriend' was indescribable.

Emma bit her lip. There was no way she could find a girl now and surely not a girlfriend who would go to visit her family with her. There was no way she could possibly save this mess. She would have to –

"Emma?" a soft voice spoke from inside of the room and Emma suddenly realized that there was indeed still a possibility to save this.

"I'll be right back," Emma called. Then she spoke in the speaker again, "Mom, everything is fine. We're both gonna be there. Don't worry."

"Alright, honey. Be careful."

"Sure. Love you."

"I love you."

Taking a deep breath, Emma once again considered the thought that had gone through her mind just a second before. Suddenly it seemed so obvious that she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner. But she had to be careful, she needed to make sure Regina knew she had a choice.

Emma walked back in and just witnessed Regina frantically trying to button her skirt.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"Leaving, obviously," Regina murmured and pulled the tank top over her head. "I don't care what you think, but I sure as hell am not going to go anywhere with you. Understood?" Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde and began putting the shoes on.

"What are you talking about, Regina?" Emma demanded an explanation.

"I just heard you, okay?!" the brunette said sharply. "'_We're both gonna be there. Don't worry.'_ Like hell! I am not gonna let you sell me to anyone. I am no one's property, I thought I made myself clear last night." There was a flash of hurt in the brown eyes as memories of sharing during the previous night came to her mind. She thought the blonde wouldn't betray her. But it's her own fault – forever trusting the wrong people. One would think she would get better at it by now.

"I wasn't…" Emma stuttered and ran her hand through her hair. "I wasn't going to sell you to anyone. I was talking to my mother."

Regina stopped buckling the shoes and stared up at the other woman. "Your _mother_?" she asked suspiciously. "What was it about?"

Emma sighed and went to sit down on the bed beside Regina. "I actually wanted to ask you in a better way, but I guess now I don't have a choice." She went silent for a while, contemplating the best way to approach the matter. "I am on my way to visit my hometown and every time I am there I don't mention a girlfriend, nor do I ever arrive with one."

Regina was quiet, carefully taking in the information.

"The thing is before I left Seattle, I had kind of told my parents that I would bring my girlfriend with me and…" Emma bit her lip. This was harder that she had thought.

"Let me guess," Regina said with a raised finger. "You don't _have _a girlfriend to show up with."

Emma silently shook her head.

"What were you expecting? To find one on the way?" Regina asked, mocking her.

The blonde looked at her hands in her lap. "I don't know. I just know that now I can't possibly arrive there without a partner without them being all... well, and I wanted to ask you – "

"Oh no," the brunette interrupted her, laughing. "No way. That was the plan from the beginning, right? And I thought you said you didn't expect anything from me." Regina shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"That was not my plan," Emma spoke firmly. I came up with it when I was talking to my mom. You can decline if you want. I am not forcing you." Emma shrugged. "It is entirely up to you. Either you can go with me, pretend to be my girlfriend for a month, you will have a place to sleep, clothes to wear, food to eat. You don't have to pay for anything_. Or _I can drive you somewhere close and you can go on with your life and your job. I'll tell my mom I had a fight with my girlfriend and she decided to return to Seattle. No biggie."

Regina narrowed her eyes, watching her. "Why don't you do that now?"

"Because my parents were so happy when I told them I would bring my partner. They probably spread the news all over the Storybrooke. I just didn't want to disappoint them, that's all." Emma sighed. "Whatever. What's your decision then?"

"I think I will leave you to your business and go back to mine," Regina said flatly. "Would you drive me to the train station?"

Emma was staring at her. She really thought Regina would decide otherwise. "Sure. I'll give you some money for a ticket."

"Don't bother."

"I want to."

The ride to the station was extremely quiet. Emma was imagining her parents' disappointment and that was making her want to cry. And Regina didn't know what to say. Emma decided to give the brunette some money, even though Regina was so stubborn she was acting like she didn't want them.

So once Emma pulled over in front of the station, the brunette had enough money to buy herself a bit of food and a ticket whenever she wanted to go.

Regina accepted the money after all with soft thanks muttered quietly. "So have a fun visiting your parents," Regina said, faking a smile.

Emma nodded and tried a smile as well. "Take care, Regina." And with that Emma stepped into the car and continued her way to Storybrooke.

The brunette sighed, her breath quivering, as she watched the car disappeared from her sight.


End file.
